You're Unforgettable Baby BakuShima
by lovesnaruto7
Summary: From the second he grabbed my hand and smiled at me, I knew I was in love. Journey with Kirishima and Bakugou as they find love in the one place they never thought it'd be. With each other. "You didn't forget me after all.." I sobbed a little, trying to wipe the tears from my eyes. "How could I? You're unforgettable baby..." He slowly leaned in and planted his lips on mine. M
1. Enter Kirishima Eijirou!

_I'm gonna be late!_

Hi! I'm Kirishima Eijirou! You probably know all about me so I'll skip all that stuff. I woke up late, and I'm gonna have my ass handed to me if I get there after Kats-I mean Bakugou!

I ran past a couple of people zigzagging in between. Some people were muttering things about a blonde maniac who had anger issues. My feet stopped on their own.

They were talking about Bakugou, right?

_"Die! Die! Die!"_

_"Deku you bastard! Tell me how you did that or else you're dead!"_

_"What did you say!? I'll kick your ass!!"_

_"I'm always calm and rational you red-haired loser!!"_

Yeah, definitely Bakugou...

I sighed, he's always in my fucking brain!!

Enough of that I need to get to school! Oh, how I envy the retired!

~*~Timeskip~*~

I was panting by the time I got to class, I slammed the door open, all attention immediately turned to me.

"Is Mr. Aizawa here yet?" I said to everyone.

No one did anything, they just stared behind me.

_Oh god..._

I slowly turned around, to find our teacher in his caterpillar-like sleeping bag.

I screamed and scrambled away. Everyone's eyes(specifically Bakugou's) followed the movement.

"Kirishima, why aren't you sitting down?" Aizawa said, looking high as fuck, as usual.

"Uh, I was just..umm.." What was I supposed to say?

_Take the chance! Be close to him!_

"I was just giving my good buddy Bakugou a hug!!" I moved towards Katsuki before he could argue.

I wrapped my arms around his face and smiled at Aizawa. I was crushing the poor boy against my face, I could smell his hair from here. Ash and cologne.

A perfect combina-No goddamnit!! Stop thinking about him like that!!

"Hmm, today's a free day, do as you please..." Aizawa fell onto his side and faced away from us all, falling asleep almost instantly.

I was still gripping Bakugou until I was positive that Aizawa was asleep. I sighed until I felt Bakugou say something muffled against my shirt.

"Zet off of be mitty bare."

I laughed a little and said, "is that translated to 'Get off of me shitty hair.'?" I saw the top of his forehead turn into tick marks.

He was pissed so I immediately let go. "Please spare me!" I screamed and hardened my arms, putting them over my head.

His face darkened and his eyes were pure white. "Next time you won't be so lucky." He turned back to his seat, the slightest hint of pink dusting his cheeks.

I sighed again and went to my seat. I felt a tap on my shoulder and found Ashido grinning at me. My eye began to twitch, what was that look for?

I coughed. Her grin got even bigger.

I curled into myself, why was she looking at me like that!?

"You two would be cute together." She finally said. I choked on air and covered her mouth quickly, praying that no one heard.

Unfortunately, God doesn't like me very much.

"Who'd be cute together?!" Ochako put her head over my shoulder and stared straight at Ashido.

Ashido wiggled her eyebrows at me and I could feel the heat rush to my face. I'd put a ripe tomato to shame.

"No one! Ashido doesn't know what she's talking about!" I didn't mean to be so loud, I just couldn't seem to gain control of my voice.

Some people looked over, Bakugou wasn't one of them. I was a little disappointed, but I shrugged it off. Don't treat something small like its big.

"What's happening ribbit?" Tsu stuck her head in from the left, my face felt hotter than it ever had before. Oh god, this cannot be happening!!

I felt something harshly pierce the skin of my hand, I screamed a little and pulled my hand away. I cradled the injured hand and had anime-style tears stream down my face.

"Yeah, what's the big event over here?" Momo came in from the right. Now almost everyone was looking over here. Bakugou was one of them this time, maybe it was my scream that caused him to want to see if I was ok?

Well, a guy can dream right?

Speaking of my scream...

"Why would you bite me?! Ashido!" It was starting to bleed!

"Aww, man up, I didn't bite you that hard!" She waved her hand and turned her head away.

I held up my hand to slow the startling amount of blood pouring from the wound. I'm an easy bleeder, don't judge me!!

Suddenly I was smacked on the back of the head so hard I fell forward.

"You're an idiot! How could you let yourself be bitten!" Bakugou screamed at me, shaking his fist.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that she bit me!!" I screamed back, a huge bump on my forehead.

"Yes it is! If you hadn't been touching her this wouldn't have happened!!" He retaliated quickly. His choice of wording confused me though. Did he not want me to touch her? A small part of me jumped at the idea, but I quickly squashed the idea.

"She's the one who's running her mouth!!" I said back, not thinking of anything better.

"And whose fault is that!?" He yelled.

"It's her fault!!" Obviously, it was her fault.

Bakugou turned towards Ashido, his face menacing.

"Is that true pinky?!" He screamed, slamming his hands onto Ashido's desk. She was shaking a little bit, but otherwise, she gave a quick and sharp nod.

Fire flew from Bakugou's mouth, as he lectured her right then and there about oral hygiene and manners.

"That's how you get disease's!"

"Hey I don't have-" I started.

"Shut up! I'm not done!" He slammed a hand over my mouth. I felt his callouses on my lips and I blushed. This day could not possibly be any better. No!! STOP IT!!!

"If you bite him, or anyone else again it better be because you're having sex! Got it!!?" Ashido and all the girls turned beat red, along with me.

They all nodded and sat down in their respective seats. Bakugou finally removed his hand from my mouth and turned to his seat.

I sighed in disappointment and looked down. When suddenly I felt me being lifted up by the back of my shirt. Suddenly I was eye level with Katsuki, he is a little taller than me after all.

"Be careful next time. Shitty hair..." he dropped me in my seat before swiveling on his heel and returning to his seat.

I felt another tap on my shoulder, I rolled my eyes and groaned. Ashido would not give up would she!?

A note landed on my desk not a second later. I looked around to see that everyone had gone back to their business, so I opened the note.

**Seriously tho, you two would be cute together!**

She had a pen, I never understood people who used pens, pencils were much better.

I scribbled an answer down quickly before I threw it back over my shoulder.

_What makes you say that?_

It was the most subtle way I could think of making her tell me. You know kinda like a third party who sees what the other two parties don't?

I waited for her to throw the paper back, I finished my homework on time yesterday, Bakugou's tutoring really does help. Not that I'll let him know that, I still want him to teach me after all.

It landed on my hand this time, I picked it up before anyone would notice.

**Uh duh! Do you not see the special connection you two have!?**

I didn't see anything special, no. Sometimes he'd be nicer to me than usual, I don't know why. He's probably just in a good mood.

_I don't know, I mean we're friends, yeah, but I don't think they like me that way..._

I tossed the note over my shoulder and then turned around to grab it back. What I'd just written blatantly stated that I like him, shit!

"Ashido give it back!" I grabbed for it but she turned around and held it out from my reach. I could even see what I wrote as she read it.

I stopped when I felt someone breathing down my neck.

I turned slowly and found myself face to face with the side of Bakugou's head. My eyes widened at our close proximity, and my face flushed scarlet.

I watched as his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrow as he read over the note. His nose scrunched up in disgust as he read it over. Did my liking him repulse him that much?

"So," he started off, standing up straight and looking at me. "Who is she?" He waited for an answer, and my mouth dropped open. He thought that I liked a female in our class?

No, that's not what I wanted. I looked back over at the note. I noticed my fatal error when I put 'they' instead of 'him'.

No wonder I was failing Literature...

I sighed and gave him a smile, he still didn't know. I couldn't be sure if that was a good or bad thing. Until I was caught, I'd keep showing him subtly!

"I don't like anyone," I replied calmly. "Ashido was just suggesting that I like someone, I don't though," I assured him, looking up into his red eyes. They were such a stark contrast to his hair. Not that I mind, I quite like the way he looks.

His face leaked a lit bit of his curiosity, but he didn't push he just walked away, muttering something along the lines of "Whatever shitty hair...".

I sighed again and excused myself to clean up my 'disease'. As I walked down to the restroom, I felt myself flush as I recalled the series of events that just happened.

_Oh, Katsuki..._

I washed off all of the blood and hissed as the water slid into where Ashido broke skin.

I lightly dabbed the area and looked in the mirror. My hair was still spiky thank god, I did not look good with my hair flat!

I walked out of the bathroom smiling. I was determined to make this a good day!

When I was about halfway back to the classroom I ran into all of my classmates.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" I asked jogging up to them.

"Oh, Kirishima! We're going to go spar, Mr. Aizawa said that it was okay!" It was Izuku who answered him. He smiled brightly at the broccoli-haired boy. A spar was just what he needed to get his mind off of Bakugou!

They made their way down the hall and they conversed lightly about who would fight who.

It was decided that the partners would be chosen at random. Mineta would be the one to choose it seemed. He apparently didn't want to fight.

When we were all standing to wait for the matches to be chosen, I couldn't help but steal a glance at my best buddy. I was thankful that he was standing right next to me. That makes it less weird I feel.

"Okay! I'm choosing now!" Mineta screamed and closed his eyes. He spun in circles until his fingers pointed at two people.

His left finger was pointed at me. Yes! I get first fight! Although performing in front of people isn't on the top of my bucket list I'd do just about anything to get Bakugou off my mind.

I followed his right finger and found my opponent. This match was over before it began. I was going to lose, guaranteed! There was no way I could beat him!

I gulped as my eyes clashed with a grey and blue pair.

There was no way I could beat Todoroki...

I barely saw Bakugou tense on my peripheral vision. He probably wanted to be the one to fight Todoroki.

We took our places across from each other and waited.

I could already feel the sweat on my palms.

"Begin!" Shouted Ida.

_Fuck me..._

_Ok I'm lowballing it, I've never written anything like this! So don't judge me!_

_-Minata_


	2. Bakugou's Anxeity!

This is fucking bullshit!

These were thoughts of one Katsuki Bakugou. Currently, he stood on the sidelines watching Kirishima and Todoroki fight.

I wanted to be the one to fight icy-hot! I wanted to crush him and his blank-faced ass six feet under! When the two names had been called, I had tensed, I had wanted to fight first, and above all the people that had to go first, it was Kirishima.

I had nothing against him, that was for damn sure if anyone asked I'd call him annoying, but me and him both knew that we were friends.

I focused my attention on the battle not wanting to think on my thoughts any longer.

Kirishima continued to hold off icy-hots' attacks, hardening his arms until he was pushed to the line. This time around it appeared that Kirishima had a different idea though. When Todoroki had finally pushed him to the white line-signifying the end of the ring- instead of rolling left or right to avoid getting disqualified, he jumped up.

Todoroki although not expecting the attack was able to shoot his ice up. I felt a quick surge of fear run through me at the idea of Kirishima being impaled. Kirishima let out a little cry and at the last second hardened his arms before bringing them down and smashing the ice. It shattered and went straight for icy-hots' face. I smirked at Kirishima's plan, simple it may have been, but I was confident he'd get icy-hot out of the ring.

Kirishima aimed his rock hard hands for icy-hots' shirt and in turn, ended up ripping it. I felt a tick mark appear on my forehead, why did he have to do that!?

Kirishima wrapped his arms around icy-hots' waist and I knew that I was starring. What. The. Actual. Fuck!?

Kirishima was holding him up by his waist, giving icy-hot no time to think he threw him. Icy-hot grabbed his hand though and took him out of the ring with him.

Taking him out on top of him!

Yes, icy-hot was on top of Kirishima, who apparently was having a hard time opening his eyes.

_Oh how badly I want to rip your body apart!_

It wasn't the fact that he was on top of him ok?! It DEFINITELY was NOT because of that! It was because of...uhh..oh! Because the match ended in a tie! Now I'll never get to fight icy-hot!

I clenched my fists, I wanted him off of Kirishima, but if I tried anything it might make suspicion rise. Deku ran over to the scene and began to help icy-hot up. I glared at him and by his flinch, I knew that he felt it. I walked up to Kirishima, who had yet to open his eyes. Before I could reach down to see if he was ok, icy-hot grabbed him. He put his head in his lap and opened Kirishima's eyes with his fingers. He checked his pulse, pushing his fingers against his neck. Kirishima shied away from the touch in his unconscious state, and I felt a little better, for reasons unknown to me.

"The match goes to Todoroki, Kirishima is unable to continue!" Ilda said, too loudly, it quickly hit a nerve. No shit, Kirishima couldn't continue. Really? We had no fucking idea! I turned to him quickly.

"Say it again..." I whispered holding his up by the front of his gym uniform. "I dare you..." He looked at me wide-eyed, and I could see the sweat appear on his forehead from here. "I'll blow your body parts all throughout this school, so I'd be very wary of your next actions..." I knew that I was in that state where I was able to make threats, but I wasn't allowed to carry them out. If we were outside of U.A. then it would be ok. Now though, I was going to make empty threats that I couldn't carry out, but that didn't mean that people weren't scared.

Everyone's eyes were focused on me and I felt myself become pissed quite quickly. "What are you extra's looking at?! HUH?!" They all looked away, their eyes wide and backs straight.

I didn't notice icy-hot in the line of the people to go next, where the hell did he go?! My guess was that he went to Recovery Girl, with Kirishima.

"Oi! Deku you bastard!" I lit my hand in explosions, leering at him.

"K-Kaa-Chan! Y-Yes?!" His voice became squeaky and I glared even harder, how could he get any more pathetic?

"Where did icy-hot go?! I have to beat his ass!" I needed answers, and I needed them now. It was NOT because I didn't know where Kirishima went, it was because I had to let my anger out on someone, and it was gonna be icy-hot!

"R-recovery Girl! But w-why Kaa-Chan?" He asked meekly.

I became angry at his bravery, how dare he talk back to me!

"Don't worry I'm not gonna go chasing after your boyfriend!" I screamed as I began to walk away.

I didn't even need to turn around to know that Deku looked like a fucking cherry.

I slammed open the door to the recovery ward, there I found icy-hot unzipping Kirishima's jacket. I blanched, stopping completely.

What. The. Fuck.

This was not happening. When I had kicked the door open, icy-hot had stopped and his head came to look at me.

I was in his face within two strides, I grabbed him by the collar, and jerked him forward.

"What the fuck do you think that you're doing!" It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

Icy-hot looked at me for a very long time, before he grabbed my wrist, I felt him freezing it, yet I didn't remove my hand. This was more important. Why would he do that? He was glaring at me now, but it didn't matter. It wasn't like it fazed me.

"I was merely checking his wounds Bakugou, there is no reason to be jealous." He removed my hands from his shirt, because he defrosted them, and turned back to Kirishima.

He placed both of his hands on Kirishima's rib cage and pressed down lightly. I held my breath, I was more concerned with his health at this point. Recovery Girl wasn't here at the moment from the looks of it. I stepped up to the side of Kirishima's bed and looked at his face. He didn't look to be in any pain, which relieved me no matter how much I deny it. I cared about my best friend ok? Big deal, and yes before you ask, I do have friends!

Kirishima shifted and I looked towards him. Icy-hot stopped probing Kirishima's ribs and looked up as well.

I watched his eyes flutter open then and watched them become focused, I watched them come straight to me, not his surroundings. My chest hurt when that happened, and I didn't know if I needed recovery Girl more than he did now.

"Katsuki?" I stopped at what he said and so did icy-hot, what did he just call me...?

I felt the heat rush to my face, my entire body felt so warm, and happy, at what he just called me. Katsuki, he'd just called me Katsuki. My name, and in that sleepy tired innocent voice that he had at that moment. My chest heaved at that moment, and I felt like screaming, and rolling over and smiling so that no one could see it.

He blinked and gave a tiny yawn, and I had to refrain from dying. I think right then it must've clicked what he'd said. His entire face became so red, and he began to stutter out an apology.

"What is going on here?!" I turned to look at the door but found no one, I looked down and found recovery girl at my feet. I deadpanned. This was just getting good, Id almost forgot that icy-hot was here.

Her eyes had gone to Kirishima, and she stopped looking pissed off for a minute. "Oh? What happened to you young man?" I looked back at Kirishima, and found his to still be slightly red.

"Oh, um I-" icy-hot interrupted him.

"We were having a sparing session, and I landed on top of him, he must've hit his head- he passed out," Icy-hot explained the situation.

He then promptly left the room, turning left and going the opposite direction fo which we came.

"You there, boy." I looked to the little woman at my feet. "You must leave, I have to do a proper check up and you being here will only cause more problems." I had absolutely no fucking idea what that meant. But I heeded her words and left. Only glancing over at my..

At my friend as I left.

* * *

"You love him don't you?"

I sighed, ruffling my red hair.

"Yeah, yeah I do," I laughed and fell back. "I wish he loved me too..." I felt tears gather in my eyes.

Recovery Girl sighed and got to work on healing my concussion.

I almost felt like this world was a bit too cruel for people like me. Maybe I should've been stronger, maybe I should've never come to U.A.. Then maybe me falling in love wouldn't have of happened.

"Well, I advise you to take it easy. If you continue to have random headaches then come see me, until then take two of these tablets every three hours." She handed me the yellow trademark bottle with white label and cap. It had the name printed on it and everything, not that I minded, just a random fact to point out.

"Thank you very much for everything." I said as I stood up. I bowed before I left.

She only smiled slightly before I closed the door, I stepped out into the hallway and made my way out to the exit, my bag was already in the room, for some weird reason. I was still thinking about the subject whenever I ran into something, it was kinda dark out so I just thought that it was a pole or something. I got about five feet before it occurred to me that they didn't put poles in the middle of the hallway. I slowly turned around and found the figure standing right behind me. I let out a little scream and instinct kicked in and my quirk activated.

I lashed out at the person and found that my arm became cold for some reason.

"Kirishima, will you please deactivate your quirk?" The question caught me by surprise, and so did the voice. If I'm being honest with myself, I kinda wished that the person behind me was Bakugou. But my luck wasn't that good.

"Todoroki? Aw, man, I'm sorry dude!" I deactivated my quirk and waited for him to release my arms. After a beat of silence, he did. For which I was thankful, he was cold you know!

"So you still waiting for Midoriya?" I asked teasingly, yeah no one else knew, not even Bakugou. I found out once when I found them in the secret exit from our school, the position was not a pretty sight. I profusely apologized, and they said that I had to keep it a secret.

I saw his face flush, and I laughed.

"Y-yeah, well it was his turn for classroom duty so...yeah..." Oh damn, this boy was so embarrassed.

"You tell your dad yet?" I knew that it was a sensitive subject, but talking about it was always better than not.

He sighed and looked down in shame.

"No, I haven't. I haven't talked to Midoriya about it either, I'm afraid that he'll worry, and the situation is not that big of a deal." He folded his arms over his chest, and we continued to walk, we passed classroom 3-B and I knew that we were almost to the exit.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about that, but maybe if you just introduce him to Midoriya, maybe they'll hit it off!" I smiled slightly at the thought of Endeavor getting along with anyone.

"They actually already met, during the sports festival. Midoriya told me about it yesterday. Apparently, because of his affiliation with All Might, he made us enemies. Automatically, and in my father's mind that is what we will always be." He spoke, and my high hopes were crushed after that last line.

"Well, I shall leave you here. Safe travels home." He stopped at the door and turned around. I smiled slightly at his eagerness to get back to Midoriya.

"Bye Todoroki!" I ran towards the gate, not noticing the blonde-haired love of my life standing there.

"Hey, Shitty Hair..." I screamed when I heard the abrupt voice. I turned to find Bakugou there, hands shoved in his pockets.

My heart thumped in my chest rapidly at the sight of him, and my throat dried up instantly. I was so happy for the darkness, or else he would think I put I tomato to shame!

"I'm walking you home." He began to walk and I was left dumbstruck. Seriously!? OMG, this was seriously the best night of my life!

I quickly followed behind, and in my attempts to get closer to him, I slung my arm around his shoulder.

When he didn't push away, I smiled softly and inched closer to him.

Best night ever.


End file.
